


Into the Afterlife

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	1. The Trade

"Spare my life this day, and take my daughter's soul in my place. Please, I beg of you!" the man pleaded as the grim reaper himself stood before him. His daughter stood nearby in shock. Her father had just sold her away to save himself. She jumped as she saw the reaper look her way. His dark eyes seemed to roll in disgust, as he turned back to the man.

"Be sure you don't regret this, as you may not get her back."

"I won't regret it in the least." the man replied quickly.

"F-Father..." the girl said quietly.

"Your life has been spared this day. Girl-"

"It's Connie." the girl interrupted.

"Connie, come with me."

The girl hung her head as she followed the reaper back into the void he came from.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he lead her by a boney hand, to and through the afterlife.

"...Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Your father just sold your soul, I'd be rather upset if I were you."

"I'm not." she said, her grip becoming tighter on his hand. "I'm really not." her voice began to break.

The walked on a bit further, after the girl composed herself. They were almost into the City of Souls when she began to lag behind.

"We should be there within the hour, let's keep walking."

"I can't, I'm feeling exhausted. Could we stop for a bit? Why is this City so far away anyhow?"

"It gives time for the souls to reflect on their lives. Here, go ahead and sit, we'll rest for a bit."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it like?"

"What?"

"Being a skeleton." Connie asked.

"Huh? Oh, ok I guess. No big deal really."

"I didn't even realize really until earlier, your fingers seemed so bony because they were actually bones."

"Yeah." he shrugged.

"If you don't mind-"

"I don't see the point in starting off your sentence with that if you're just going to ask your question anyway."

"Oh, well," she got closer, "I just kinda wanted to see your face closer." she said, placing her hands on both sides of his head. His dark eyes stared back at her bright green ones, and she jumped as all of a sudden her hands seemed to glow and tingle. "Woah, what was that?"

"I could ask you the same question!" he said looking at his own hands which were now tan, yet full of life. His hair was now a warm red.

"Wh-what happened? Why are you alive?!"

"You, you're what happened."

"Me? How is this my fault?"

"I kind of have a feeling you're a Persephone."

"A what?"

"Never. Mind. Stand up, we're leaving, now."

"Now? But-" the reaper grabbed her arm and lead her into town as soon as possible.

"We're going to make one stop before I take you to the drop off point." he said.

"Ok?"

The two stopped at a small shop near the edge of the city. It was run by a tall man, with long, black, shaggy hair.

"Welcome to the- woah, William is that you? You look 100 years younger!"

"Please don't remind me. The soul I was leading, that was traded to me by the way, was a Persephone."

"Ah I see, what can I do you for?" the man asked.

"I still don't even know what that means!" Connie cried out, the man chuckled.

"A fiesty one?"

"Just strange. Anyway, I just need a mask.

"One mask coming right up." the man said going through his shelves. "Here you go William." he said handing him a skull mask. He put it on, and it gave his face a creepy skeleton appearance.

"Thanks." he said, moving the mask to the side of his head

"Uh, so your name's William? Um, William, may I make a request?"

"You've made so many requests today you know."

"I know, and I know I messed things up, but... Could I possibly return to see my dad? That really is my last request, seeing as it really wasn't my time to be here anyway." she asked, not making eye contact.

William paused for a moment. "I guess it would be ok." he accepted and her eyes lit up.

"Shane, could you give me another mask, and also a cloak? Put it on my tab." he said, and the man smiled.

"Here you go. Are you really gonna go like that?"

"Sure, why not. It'll be fine."


	2. The Request

Back through the portal they went, from the shop they were in. Portal closing behind them, they were back in Connie's house. The man was sitting there at the table, and when he saw the two he jumped up.

"You! I thought I got rid of you! And I see you brought another one with you?" he shouted.

"Easy old man, I'm not here for you exactly." William said, pushing Connie forward.

She began walking towards her father, when he pulled a shotgun from underneath the table. She quickly stepped back.

"I knew you wouldn't keep your deal. First you take my daughter to catch me off guard and then come back while my back is turned!" he cocked his gun and aimed. "Well take this!"

The sound of a gunshot and a scream filled the air, as the bullet hit not Connie, but William in the shoulder. He had pushed Connie out of the way as quick as he could. Blood slowly dripped down his arm, and onto the floor. He looked up at the man, who seemed triumphant about his hit. William stuck out his hand, scythe quickly summoned, and in the blink of an eye the man was pinned to the wall by the dull of it's blade.

"Listen here old man, you already saved yourself once. Your time is already up. I could take your life right now, and I think you already know your destination..."

The man shuddered, eyes on the blade.

"Hurry up and speak to him so we can leave." William barked.

Cautiously, Connie made her way back over to her dad, William's blade still in hand. She moved the skull mask away from her face, revealing herself. Her father's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Father it's me, Connie. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did. That was all."

"You're sure?" William asked.

She nodded.

"Alright, let's go." William said, opening up the portal once again to return to the afterlife. He made sure to keep an eye on her father.

"Wait!" he called out after them, and they stopped.

"Yes?" Connie asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Connie stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up again, "No, I really don't think you are." she said with a sad smile. They went back into the portal, and wound up back in the shop.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yeah, sure. Pointless visit got me shot."

The man laughed. "What did you say before you left? 'I'll be fine' was it?"

"It wasn't pointless, and I'm sorry ok!" the girl shouted. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I really didn't. I didn't know he'd have a gun and-"

"It's ok, calm down. Geez."

"I just wanted to see my dad again... I wanted to, I wanted to yell at him but it just wasn't worth it. I really do forgive him though."

"You did what you felt was right. Anyway, now that that's over, let's get you to the sorting station."

"Sorting station?"

"Hey, before you leave want me to patch you up?" the shop owner asked.

William lifted up his sleeve, his arm was still stained with blood. He fished around for the bullet in his shoulder, pulled it out, and tossed it his way. "No need, thanks for the offer."

"You think you're so great. Get your butt out of my store."

"Will do, come on." he said pulling Connie along.

As they made their way to the sorting station, Connie began asking questions again. Where would they be going, and what was the sorting station was one of them. He explained to her that the sorting station was where souls went to get a place to stay. The afterlife was essentially a large city for the dead, and they were given residence or placed in the firey pits depending. Some even were able to get jobs, if they so wanted them.

"Anyway, here's our stop. Follow me." William said, leading her inside.

"Welcome back, who is this?" a woman at a desk asked.

"Her name is Connie Shina. She was traded in for an extention on Larry Shina."

"Oh, I see. Well then Miss Connie, I'm sorry that your time was taken away from you. If you'd just sign here please, we'll get you a nice place to stay right away."

"Yes ma'am." Connie said signing. "Uh, before you find me a place to stay, may I make a request please?"

"Another one?" William grumbled.

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"I'd like to become a reaper ma'am." Connie declared.


	3. The Beginning

"A reaper is that right?" the woman dug around in her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Just sign this form right here, and you can get started right away."

"Connie, I don't know what brought this on, but you can not be a reaper." William forbid.

"Sure she can, if she just signs this document here." the woman at the desk spoke up.

"That isn't what I meant. No offense, but please but out." he told the woman sternly. "Just go get yourself a home, enjoy your new life in the afterlife, away from your father. Live the rest of your life that you weren't able to do while you were living."

"This is what I want to do William." she said, grabbing a pen from the cup sitting on the lady's desk.

"Oh no, not that one dear. Use this one. Just prick your finger to draw a bit of blood." the woman handed her a new pen, this one looking more like a feather pen with a very sharp tip.

"You want me to enjoy my new life, well this..." she hesitated before taking the pen and pricking her finger, "is what I want to do."

The woman took the form after it was signed and stamped it.

"Alright, you're all ready for reaper training. William, if you would, please guide her through the door in section R-12."

William sighed before grabbing Connie's wrist and leading her through the building.

"Ow, you're making my finger hurt worse..." she whined.

"Serves you right." he replied.

"I don't know why you're so mad about this. It was my choice, and shouldn't you be glad to have someone else on the force?"

"This isn't anything like being a cop. Plus, what even brought this on in the first place?"

"My own reasoning."

He mumbled something under his breath as he moved the mask from over his face and off to the side.

"What?" Connie asked.

"We're here." he said, opening the door for her.

"Oh."

The two entered through the doors into a medium sized room with many different accesories, cloaks, and scythes. A man entered into the room from a door on the far side.

"Welcome back William, I see you've got a new friend with you."

"You can't see anything." William said. It was true. Though the man appeared alive, unlike William previously who had a skeleton form, his eyes were completely gouged out. This startled Connie greatly, but she tried to keep herself calm.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to me? Let me crack a joke every now and then." the man smirked. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Connie Shina. I'd like to become a reaper." she said quietly.

"Well then Connie, my name is Slate, and I'm the current leader of all things reaper involved. You are certain you want to become a reaper? I must warn you that it is a rather hard job at times and-"

"She can't become a reaper." William interupted.

"And why is that?"

"She's got powers of Persephone. Who's to say she wont use those powers to bring the dead back to life? Who's to say she wont mess up the order of things!"

Slate stayed silent for awhile, mulling it over. "Well that changes things a bit." he said, and Connie held her head down, disappointed. "Looks like you'll be on 30 day probation period then."

"What?!" Connie and William said in unison, though each in a different tone.

"Not only that, but you'll need someone to look after you and train you as well." he managed to glance in the direction of William, "He will be the one to guide you."

"But sir-"

"There's no one else better suited for this job." he said, then murmured, "Nor available in the first place."

"So, I really get to become a reaper?"

"Only time will tell. If you get through the thirty days without much of a mishap, it shall be official."

"Then I'll do my best Mr. Slate sir."

"Now, I see you already have a few accessories there, your cloak and mask, but would you care to change them up a bit?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. Uh, I'd like to keep my cloak but..." she looked around the room. "Could I have that scythe?" she pointed.

"Uh, try for something smaller. No need for a scythe right now, you have to earn it."

"Well then, could I trade in my mask for that hair pin?" she asked, pointing at a skull shaped hair accessory.

"Now that you may take." he said with a smile.


End file.
